The present invention relates to a microbe-barrier device, and particularly to such a device useful for draining body fluids while avoiding retrograde infection.
Drip-chambers are commonly used in drainage lines to prevent retrograde infection when draining body fluids (e.g. urine) from a human patient. The drip chambers, usually connected to the drainage tube between the patient and the container (e.g. plastic sack) receiving the drainage fluids, produce a break in the flow path of the liquid and thereby prevent retrograde or backward movement of microbes towards the human patient.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new form of microbe-barrier particularly useful for draining body liquids and more effectively avoiding retrograde infection.